


Climbing Vines

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, plant ! fuckin!, the plants help them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They try to fuck. plants try to help em
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Climbing Vines

They were pressed up against the wall of the atrium, sunlight streaming through the wide, clear windows. Crowley had one knee pressed up tight between Aziraphale’s thighs, while his mouth sucked hot, wet kisses against his throat. Aziraphale had his head pushed back against the wall, eyes closed; he was experiencing sheer bliss at the hands of his demon.

In retrospect, Aziraphale probably should have realized what was happening when he felt vines gently crawling up his legs, his torso. He _really_ should have realized what was happening when he felt a thin, nimble stem curling under his shirt and lifting it upwards, revealing soft, warm skin. Aziraphale _certainly_ realized what was happening when those tendrils wrapped around his wrists and ankles all at once, wrenching them apart and spreading him out. _”Crowley,”_ Aziraphale tutted. “Really?”


End file.
